World of Pants?
by renzjericho
Summary: A World of Pants was never a Place for Dudley and his new Friends. How will they remove this Pant Law?
1. Act 1

**Act 1 - The Beggining of Time**

* * *

United Nations, New York  
7:10 PM

"All we hear is that every Country accepted the Bill to force Pantless People to prevent Bad Influence to Children." The Reporter said "out of 191 of 193 Countries agreed"

-STATIC-

* * *

Dudley's House

"I AM BEING FORCED TO WEAR PANTS!?" Dudley complained "Here Dudley wear these" Peg said while giving Dudley new pants "BUT MOM!" Dudley complained "NO BUTS!" Peg said

* * *

T.U.F.F. HQ  
7:00 AM

"Glad that the UN accepted that bill!" Kitty said "YEAH! We won't be seeing Agent Puppy w-w-without pants anymore!" Keswick cheered. Then Dudley came in without Pants.

"IM NOT WEARING PANTS MOM!" Dudley yells "Dudley you better wear pants before the Cops force you to!" Kitty said then the Cops came and forced Dudley to wear the Pants "NO!" Dudley resisted.

"YOU WILL WEAR PANTS OR WE WILL TAZE YOU PAINFULLY!" The Cops threatened.

"NO!" Dudley resisted and got tazed painfully. "On Second thought I will!" Dudley said

* * *

En Route to Dudley's House  
7:50 PM

"Wonder if this will be all over I bet alot are getting angry because of this.." Dudley thought

* * *

Meanwhile at Various Countries

Canada

"WOOHOOO! EVERYONE IS WEARING PANTS!" Canadians celebrated.

China

"WOOHOOO! HOORAY FOR PANTS!" Chinese celebrated.

France

"BONJOUR TO THE NEW INTERNATIONAL LAW!" French saids

Germany

"IM GLAD EVERYONE IS WEARING PANTS" Various Germans celebrated

* * *

Back at U.S.A., Petropolis

While Dudley was walking he heard a whistle to him "Hey you over hear!" Someone said faintly while in a Alley. Dudley approached the Alley and saw Pantless Dogs... "I thought everyone is happy execpt me that pants are enforced?" Dudley asked them. "Well We don't and based from the TV reports of your Heroic status that you don't wear pants.." A Masked Figure said.

"Yeah.. But what is th-" Dudley said before getting cutted off by another Figure "We are the D.A.P." "Dogs against Pants.." 2 Figures said "Will you join us in this revolution?" Their Leader said "YOU BET!" Dudley said

"HOOORAAA!" Everyone cheered after getting a Big Help..

* * *

Will Dudley and the Rebels succeed?  
Will the Enfo- WAIT THIS ISN'T OVER!

* * *

** Act 1 - Just Continue...**

* * *

Back Alley of Our Old Stomping Ground..**  
**

"Here I got some food.. Quick so I can take of these PANTS!" D.A.P. Member said while trying to take off his Pants "Gimme.. Gimme!" Some of the Rebels said.

"Here's the Plan" The Leader said..

Petropolis Streets.

"This is Patrol 69. We are going to the Location of the Rebels. Authorization to use Lethal Weapons that use bullets?" A Cop said while driving his Car. "Authorization given proceed with Elimination.." Police HQ said on radio..

While Dudley and his Rebel friends are planning they heard Police Siren then the Cop Car stopped near the Alley and 2 Police Officer started shooting. The Rest of the Rebels ran but unlucky few was shot in the leg. "WE ARE NOT PREPARED!" Rebels said while running away.

"We captured some but most escaped!" the Police Officer said.

Somewhere in Afghanistan

"WE DON'T WANT PANTS!" Another Rebel group said "KILL THEM!" Afghanistan Soldiers said.

* * *

ANN (Animal News Network) News

"Some Rebel groups has arisen following the enforced pants Law..." the Reporter said. "Should the U.N. remove this bill before the Free World will be in Chaos?"

* * *

Another Alley behind another restaurant.. (It's really the name of the Restaurant)

3:00 AM

"DO WE REALLY HAVE TO WEAR PANTS TO BUY FOOD?!" Rebels complained "Shut Up! We might blow our cover!" The Leader said and took the bag of food and started to remove the food and give the food to its members.

"We can't fight the Law here! The origin of the No-Pants Law is the United Nations.." A rebel said "But we might remove the law here then we could proceed to the UN" Another one said.

"Dudley Puppy your choice first" The Leader said "I chose Petropolis then the UN" Dudley said "HUZZAH!" The cheered attracting the Police "Let's HUSSLE!" the Rebels said while carrying their food.

* * *

Will Dudley and Rebels succeed?  
Short Chapter

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Act 2

**Act 2 - Pants Pants! TOO MUCH PANTS!  
**

* * *

In a Dream of Dudley.

As Dudley walked around the Streets of Petropolis everyone. TURNED INTO PANTS! Pants that want to eat Dudley. Dudley ran as he was nearing a Police Checkpoint the Cops also became the Blue Pants and chased him. Then the Hydrants also became Non-Moving Pants.

As the Pants was nearing Dudley. Dudley attempted to grab a blaster but it also became a Pants that was tiny and wanted to eat him. All of them were trying to eat him. (Guess the Mouth where it is?) then he was doomed and was grabbed by the Pants. The King of Pants came and the other Pants threw him into the King of Pants. Eating him...

Another Alley behind a Building (Real Life)  
3:35 AM, Day 6

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Dudley screamed as he woke the other Rebels "A Pant Nightmare?" a Rebel asked "YEAH!" Dudley screamed again "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dudley screamed more as he Attracted the Cops.. Again..

Then they ran to the Docks from which they luckily outpaced the cops. Then they stayed in a Abandoned Warehouse.

* * *

T.U.F.F. HQ  
7:51 AM

"Does anyone noticed that Dudley did not came to work since the announcement of the Pants law?" Kitty asked "Yeah... Think he j-j-just stayed in his house without pants" Keswick said.

"Better check if his just staying there.." Chief said "Agent Katswell, you go and get Dudley to work.. DON'T BE GENTLE!" Chief ordered Kitty

* * *

Dudley's House

"No... His not here.." Peg said.

* * *

T.U.F.F. HQ

"There have been rumored reports that Dudley Puppy has joined a Rebel Group against the Pants Law" the Cop that captured some of the Rebels said.. "Figures that he never came to work after the initial announcement of the Law.." Chief said.

* * *

Dreams of the Rebels and Dudley.

As they stormed the UN Building they saw a Machine that turned the Peacekeepers into LARGE GAINT PANTS THAT SQUIRT BULLETS! The PantKeeper has started to destroy the Building..

Most of the Rebels and Dudley escaped but they saw more Machines on the ground that turned Cops, Soldiers, and Peacekeepers into PANTS!

"WE MUST ESCAPE THIS CRAZY COUNTRY!" a Rebel said they all ran to their cars and went to the airport then Hijacked a Plane.

United Kingdom

When they arrived they saw more PantKeepers and a Machine with another Rebel Group being turned into Pants. Loyal to the Pants Law. They went back to their Plane.

But they saw alot of Planes that Looked like Pants then the Pilots where also Pants!

China

They arrived at China but no PantKeepers were seen but the Chinese Military Volunteers where sent to somewhere. Then they followed the Military then saw another but BIGGER MACHINE that transformed the Military Volunteers into MUCH MORE GAINT PANTS! GAINT LIKE KING KONG! They caused chaos to China.

The Punch of the GAINT PANTS (Actually a Stomp) threw them into Russia where they landed on a missile that it's purpose is to turn the entire continent of Africa in a Mutated Pants Wasteland.

They saw the missile launch. They jumped off the Missile and saw more PantKeepers and Gaint PANTS they ran to another un-Armed Missile that was just to destroy something.

They landed in Africa. Where they were chased by Pants then they went to the Airport where they arrived in the Philippines where they saw more PANTS then they went to Malaysia but their Plane Fuel was low and crashed in the Ocean where they saw. FISH PANTS!

They were eaten by the Killer Pants Whale.

* * *

Outside the Dream

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH" They all screamed then they attracted the Cops.. ANOTHER AGAIN!

* * *

Will they stop having these Nightmares?  
What if these Nightmares will be true.. Nope  
Can Dudley get more money?  
Will the Rebels stop wearing Pants when they go to restaurants?

* * *

May the Pants be with you!


	3. Act 3

**Act 3 - NO PANTS!  
**

* * *

Somewhere in a Police Checkpoint, Petropolis  
6:24 PM

"This is Checkpoint Charlie.. No Cars going... Permission to-" The Officer said before being suffocated by Pants threw by Dudley. "WHAT THE!?" Another officer said and gets suffocated by a threwn pants.

"SEE! PANTS ARE BAD!" Dudley said while the Rebels took their weapons.

* * *

A T.U.F.F. Helicopter is patrolling the entire city.

* * *

In the rebel Hideout  
8:31 PM

"Alright, We have everything to take Petropolis.." the Leader said

* * *

Somewhere in Middle East

"WE HATE PANTS! WE HATE PANTS!" Rebels said "THROW THE PANTS AT THEM!" Another Rebel said. "THROW YOUR PANTS MEN!" Soldiers said then they threw pants at each other. "CAN'T WE USE GUNS?!" A Soldier asked.

Somewhere in the Philippines, Mindanao

More rebels threw pants at People and Soldiers and Cops. Then the Soldiers and Cops retaliated by throwing more pants.

Somewhere in Mexico

Syndicates started to throw Pants with Powders at Mexican Soldiers. "KEEP THROWING PANTS!" a Criminal said while the Soldiers keep throwing Pants.

Somewhere in the Swedish Waters

"ARRGH!" A Pants-Hating Pirates said "FIRE YER PANTS MATEYS!" The Captain said while the Pirates fired the cannons loaded with Pants that has Cannon Balls inside them "HEY! PIRATES EAT PANTS!" A Navy Officer said while the Battleship's Cannon turned at Pirate's Ship and shot it with Pants with Cannon Shells.

"AARRRGGGGHHHH! YER BE PAYING FER THAT MOCKERY!" the Pirate Captain said then a Sea-Mine exploded and sent the ship flying

* * *

United Nations HQ, New York  
7:21 PM

Protesters threw MANY MANY Pants at the Riot Control Squad. "THROW PANTS BACK AT THEM!" The Riot Squad Officer said. Then the flying ship passes by the UN Building but broke the UN Flag Pole.

Petropolis, California

"Well More people are rioting but seems Petropolis likes this new Law!" Kitty said. "Yeah looks like only a few hates this Pants Law.." Chief said "Yeah! I d-d-d-don't think that Dudley joined a Rebel Group?" Keswick suggested.

Then they heard Dudley's Voice from the City Hall CCTV from which he said "YEAH! NO PANTS LAW! DEATH TO THE LAW!" Dudley screamed in a Happy Way. "OH COME ON!" Kewsick reacted "Let's go!" Kitty said while taking her blaster.

"WE WILL TAKE OFF OUR PANTS!" Dudley said in Front of the City Hall.

Petropolis City Hall

As the Rebels were reaching their Pants. They started to quickly ripped their Pants. Yes In front of Millions of people. Then the T.U.F.F. Mobile came with 4 T.U.F.F. Vans.

"Oh Come On!" Keswick said "We really need to stop them Or else We will see Dudley without Pants... Even worse that he never wore his Underwear!" Keswick said.

"Seriously Dudley stop it!" Kitty said while aiming her blaster at the Rebels "WE WILL NOOOOOOOOOOT SURRENDER!" Dudley said then Kitty and Keswick shot their blasters at the Rebels.

"WELL BYE!" Dudley said while he backflipped into City Hall. Then the Rebels started to surrender but "THROW PANTS AT THEM!" A Rebel said and threw Pants at the T.U.F.F. Agents

"MY EYES!" Kitty said "IT SMELLS LIKE POOP!" Keswick Reacted "MY TINY HEAD!" Chief said then Eric came and started to run to Kitty to take off the pants off her but then he got thrown by a Underwear! "IT SMELLS LIKE POOP!" Eric said.

* * *

LOL WUT?!

* * *

City Hall

Dudley entered a Chamber of No-Pants Law Celebration and saw many Officials Dancing then he gave them all Inflating Pants..

City Hall, Office

"OH PLEASE DON'T THROW YOUR PANTS AND UNDIES!" Mayor Teddy Bear said then Dudley threw the Mayor's Old Pants from the Bathroom and Undies at him. "I SMELL LIKE POOP!" Mayor Bear screamed.

Then Dudley exited by the Balcony and shown the people that the Pant's Law is no longer effective in Petropolis by Ripping the Bill of Pants apart!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Many Screamed. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Many Rebels screamed. Then Dudley was pushed off the Balcony by Mayor Bear.

"Dear Citizens.. I have declared Martial Law! This Part of the City will be the Pant Territory WHILE THESE INFIDELS! WILL STAY IN SOLITUDE!" Mayor Teddy Bear said.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Many Citizens screamed. "[REDACTED] YOU!" Rebels said.

* * *

Somewhere in Anti-Pants Petropolis

"Well We have our own Turf we still have 70,000 Followers! Thats 1/5 of the City!" The Leader said.

* * *

**PLAN FAILED**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

* * *

For Any People that wish to see a Extension


	4. Act 4

**Act 4 -City of Pantopolis, and Teleportation?  
**

* * *

Somewhere in the No-Pant Rebel Territory of Petropolis

"TODAY! I CALL THIS TERRITORY PANTOPOLIS!" Dudley said "YEAH!" everyone said.

* * *

Back at Petropolis Proper

"So What now that Dudley is now a Rebel?" Keswick said "WAIT A MINUTE YOU DIDN'T CUT YOUR LINES!" Chief said "Just got Lucky.." Keswick said "Well.. We have to arrest him." Kitty said

"I wonder whats the World happening right now?" Kitty said

* * *

Somewhere in the Middle East

"WE WANT FREEDOM! NO ENFORCEMENT!" Rebels said "SHUT UP!" Soldiers said and threw pants again.. "Again.. Why no guns?" a Curious Soldier asked.

* * *

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, Near the Sink Site of the Titanic

"YEER DEAD!" the Same Pirates said "Really? We are just explorers of the Titanic" a Sailor said "NO CARE! DEATH TO YER!" the Pirate said and bumped the ship and they all sank.

"WE SWIM BETTAR THEN YER!" the Pirate said while the Crew of the Explorers hitted them with a Steel Pipe

* * *

Somewhere in Mexico

"FEEL THE WRATH OF POWDER PANTS!" Syndicates said "Wait I thought we liked pants?" another Mafia member said "Oh.." the Leader of Mafia said "So? Back to the same reason we fight? Your Criminal Acts instead of Pants?" the Soldier said "Yeah.." the Mafia said.

Then they came back to the reason they fought.. Crimes of the Mafia

* * *

Back at Pantopolis

"Well.. This is a nice Poster." Dudley said while looking at his Poster that says "DUDLEY PUPPY! HERO OF OUR REVOLUTION!"

* * *

Somewhere in Petropolis Proper

"So... Now we have to attack Pantopolis and DESTROY THE RIOTS!" Chief said furiously "But? What a-a-about Dudley?" Keswick said "We have to stun him and tell him it's just a dream!" Chief said

"That will d-d-d-do!" Keswick said

* * *

Somewhere in Black Mesa Research Facility, New Mexico

"So.. How is the New Teleportation Device? a Scientist asked "Well.. We are having trouble with Test Subjects so we resorted using U.S. Marines as Test Subjects thanks to their sadistic personality" a Chief Scientist said

"So did it Work?" a Scientist said "Yeah.. The Single-Man Teleportation worked but had dizziness on the Subject as a sideffect." The Chief Scientist said "How is the Teleporter?" the U.N. General-Secretary said "Can we ask you something?" a Scientist said "Yeah?" the General-Secretary "Well.. Where are we gonna use this Teleporter?" a Scientist said

"WE WILL USE IT TO STRIKE PANTOPOLIS!" Mayor Bear of Petropolis said "Bear.. How did you know this place? It's in a Desert that has Landmines, Military Checkpoints, Escaped Specimen, Area 51, Carl Johnson, Commaches Helicopters, F-22 Raptors, a Meteor Crater, and a leaking Nuclear Reactor! Including some sort of Aliens called the Combine or the Universal Union!?" Wallace Bleen Administrator of Black Mesa said

"I took a Helicopter.." Mayor Bear said "But Area 51 has Patriot Missile Sites!" Wallace said

"So like Mr. Bear said we strike Pantopolis which is Petropolis under the Control of Anti-Pant Rebels then REPEL THE ENTIRE REBELLION IN THE WORLD!" General-Secretary said

"And we are having trouble with Multiple Men Teleportation.." the Chief Scientist said "What is it?" Wallace Bleen said "Well.. They somewhat became Conjoined Twins, Triplets, even Quadruplets!" the Chief Scientist said while pointing the Side-Effect Reversal Chamber that has the U.S. Marines that suffered it's side-effects

"Well.. Build more SINGLE-MAN TELEPORTERS!" Wallace Bleen said "Errr... General-Secretary if you wish you might need to Fund us more for this.." Wallace Bleen said.

"Whatever.. The Attack must be successful and of course teleport them somewhere dark in Pantopolis!" The General-Secretary said

* * *

Back at Pantopolis

"As the Sun goes down we prepare to defend our land" Dudley Narrated "Many T.U.F.F. Agents and Petropolis Police Force came rolling down.. I had to betray my friends, family, and Town in order to be free of this _**WORLD OF**_** PANTS!**" he added

Then many T.U.F.F. Humvees came shooting at the Rebels but many RPG-wielding Rebels fired at the Humvees and made them to scrap then many T.U.F.F. Agents and Police Force started to fire their blasters at the rebels but the Rebels fired millions of Machine Blasters then the T.U.F.F. Agents retreated with the Police Force.

"VICTORY IS OURS!" the Rebels said while pushing forward while the rest are expanding their Territory by building more Sandbags and Tall Walls.

* * *

At T.U.F.F. HQ, Petropolis Proper

"Well that didn't work.." Mayor Bear said while hiding the fact he went to Black Mesa "Well.. Since T.U.F.F. has a liable Military Force including Tanks, APCs, Tomahawk Launchers, and F-22 Raptors from which is now defunct in the U.S. Airforce" Mayor said

"So what are you planning?" Chief asked "USE THEM ALL DESTROY THEM!" Mayor Bear said "CAPTURE YOUR STUPID AGENT DUDLEY PUPPY!" Mayor said "Well I kinda agree.." Keswick and Kitty said "Hmm.. As Long Agent Puppy doesn't die" Chief said

* * *

Back at Solitude, 78% Pantopolis Territory

"PUSH FORWARD!" Rebels said while some are building and preparing Defenses such as Anti-Tank, Anti-Air, and Mortars.. "DESTROY WHO OPPOSE NO PANTS!" Rebels said

"Hey What the heck is that?!" a Rebel said "CRAP! T.U.F.F. Armored Battalion! All Forces return fire!" the Commander Rebel said "VICTORY IS OURS!" T.U.F.F. Forces said while some are carrying the T.U.F.F. Flag

"DESTROY THOSE FOOLS!" the Rebels said while carrying their flag (Which is a Pants being Ripped Off and being Burned). While a battle raged on and of Course Many threw Pants at each other..

"EAT YOUR SUFFOCATION PANTS!" Rebels said while throwing Pants at the T.U.F.F. Agent's Face then T.U.F.F. Agents "PUT YOUR PANTS ON!" said while attacking with Automatic Pants that Attach themselves onto the Rebels.

"IT SMELLS LIKE PEE!" T.U.F.F. Agents reacted

"AH! GET IT OFF!" Rebels reacted

"FIRE!" Tank Commanders said as Tanks fired Pants that looks like a Tank Shell then it exploded with Pants that attach themselves onto the Rebels "ALL UNITS RETURN FIRE!" Rebels said

* * *

Black Mesa Research Facility, Teleportation Facility #146

"ALL UNITS! MOVE INTO YOUR TELEPORTERS!" a Scientist said while the U.S. Soldiers and U.N. Peacekeepers stepped into their Teleporters which is about 10,000!

"READY! TELEPORT!" the Scientist said while the Teleporters started to work and teleported the Soldiers and Peacekeepers to Pantopolis "No More Dizziness sir!" The Chief Scientist said "EXCELLENT!" Wallace Bleen said

* * *

Pantopolis, Ruins of Fishy Town

"All Right Boys! Clear Sweep!" the Commander said "U.N. PEACEKEEPERS! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!?" a Rebel said "FIRE!" U.S. Soldiers with RPG said while destroying the Barricades.

* * *

Petropolis, City Hall

"TODAY! PANTOPOLIS WILL FALL! SCOUT REPORTS SAY THAT U.S. Forces HAVE ATTACKED PANTOPOLIS!" Mayor Bear said while many Cheered "WE WILL DESTROY WHO OPPOSE PANTS!" he added then everyone cheered

* * *

Pantopolis, Hall of Command

"We are being attacked by the Foolish U.N... They Oppose our Cause.. Destroy them.. Fight Them.. Victory will be ours!" Dudley said then U.S. Helicopters suddenly teleported out of nowhere! "WHAT THE HELL?!" The Army Command of Rebels said

* * *

Black Mesa Airfields

"So.. How does teleporting Vehicles different from teleporting People.." a Scientist said "Well.. The Helicopters has the protection for the Pilots" the Chief Scientist said..

"So sir where did we set the Teleporter to?" the Chief Scientist asked the General-Secretary.. "The Helicopters directly at the Enemies!" he said.

* * *

Back at Pantopolis

"FIRE THOSE HELICOPTERS! WE CAN'T HOLD THEM FOREVER!" a Rebel said "RETREAT!" a Rebel said "It's firing... PANTS!" a Rebel said "RUN!" alot said and everyone retreated..

"DIE YOU REBELS!" the Helicopter Pilot said. "I WILL NOT WEAR PANTS!" Dudley said and shot a RPG at the Chopper then hit another Chopper then more Choppers then they all exploded in a Cloud that looked like a Pants..

* * *

With Pantopolis surrounded will the Rebels make their final Moment?

* * *

**TO BE PANTINUED!**


End file.
